


Fairy Tale Endings

by CameoAmalthea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Pre- Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/CameoAmalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a boy who fell into an enchanted slumber. To keep him safe a good enchantress hid the boy deep within the heart of a magical castle and placed a spell upon the land so that none but her could ever find him. There he would sleep until at last she found a way to wake him and returned to break the spell.</p><p>It sounded like a fairy tale, but for Lea accompanying Sora and Aqua to Castle Oblivion was more of a nightmare. Haunted my the memories of all the things Axel did, Lea can't help but think that if this life was a fairytale then he had been one of the monsters for a long time. His curse was broken now and he was human again, sure, but Happily Ever After was still a long ways off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale Endings

            They made their way down the winding path towards the twisted surreal castle. How long had it been since he was last here? Years? Then again, his sense of time was off since he’d…died or Axel had died and he’d come back to life.

            “This place must bring back a lot of memories,” said Riku.

            Lea looked over at him in acknowledgment but said nothing at first. The two of them had been chosen to tag along with Sora and Aqua precisely because they were the ones who remembered the castle. Aqua had been away a long time, after all. So just in case she’d forgotten the way Riku and Lea would be the extra eyes to make sure they didn’t all get lost in the enchanted labyrinth. Axel had spent countless hours exploring the place, futilely searching for some secret room Xemnas wanted found.  Now he was heading back there again and this time they would find it because Aqua was the key.

            There were other memories there too. Darker ones. Ones that belonged to him and at the same time were alien. He doubted Riku would understand. No one who hadn’t been a Nobody really understood what it was like…to be you but not you. A version of you without feelings, without warmth or love or concern, without a conscious or remorse, a version of you who killed in cold blood while faking a song in your nonexistent heart.

            _What are you?_

He remembered Sora’s question and the look of horror on his face after Axel had killed Vexen. Axel didn’t really know the answer to that question then. Now the answer was simply ‘not Lea’. Not the person he’d been when he was alive or the person he was now after his revival.

            He wasn’t sure Riku really got how much of a difference there was between Nobody and human. They all stilled called him Axel, and he’d given up on correcting them. ‘Guess everyone got it memorized too well’ Sora had teased him and Lea couldn’t help but return his smile. When Sora grinned at him like that it made him feel all warm inside.

            He’d wished he could have met Sora as a human first. He thought they’d have gotten along. They were both the type of people who tried to make friends with everyone and go out of their way to cheer people up. He hated that Sora, Riku, and Kairi would always remember him as Axel first, even if they’d forgiven him for the things he’d done and started to warm to him now.

            Things were easier with the people who knew him from before, his fellow former Organization members. They remembered Lea and they understood who he’d been as Axel was something else. They’d been there too and knew what it was like to be empty, to be monstrous. Even and Ienzo didn’t seem to blame Lea for what he’d done as Axel. Maybe because the betrayal hadn’t really hurt since they couldn’t feel hurt at the time or because in death they were freed, or maybe because they’d done their share of awful things as Nobody’s, things they’d have never done as humans and understood was it was like to be a monster.

            “Memories from another life,” Lea drawled at last when he couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

            They approached the gate and fell back to let Master Aqua take the lead. Lea hoped she really did know the way after all this time. According to Yen Sid she’d disappeared thirteen years ago. Just the when the worlds had needed a keyblade master the most, because after that…

            Lea tried not to think about the darkness. Everything had been ripped away back then. Radiant Garden had fallen, he’d watched his best friend die and be reborn an empty husk and then it was his turn, his heart had been torn out in that experiment and what came next was a cursed half-life of emptiness and wanting with no way back and now way out. So much had been put right now though, home was home again, even if nothing would ever been exactly and the same and he was alive again even if Isa was still gone…

            _Not forever_ , Lea told himself. They’d find a way to stop Xehanort and save Isa. But first there was someone here they needed to save.  That key would unlock this world and reveal the hidden room.

            “To think, all that time Xemnas was looking for a person,” said Lea. “I wonder what he wanted him for…”

            “Ventus’s Heart’s inside me,” said Sora, touching his chest. “So Ventus’s body is empty. Maybe he wanted it for a vessel.”

            That named seem so familiar. Ventus, he tried to remember. A boy he’d met with a toy sword-no a toy keyblade. In his mind Ventus looked like Roxas, but that couldn’t be right, could it?

            “Maybe part of Xemnas remembered Ven was his friend,” said Aqua. “Terra’s still in there somehow, I’m sure of it.”

            Terra, Isa…so many lives ruined by Xehanort. Could they really get all their friends back? Lea sighed heavily; he didn’t like this line of thought either. It was hard to be hopeful sometimes, hard not to fear the worst. He tried to focus on the bright side, look how far they’d come. Aqua had been freed from the Land of Darkness after all this time, he was alive again, and soon Ventus would be awake. Every step was one step closer to things finally being all right.

            Each step further into the castle he reminded himself to think happy thoughts or at least to stay in the moment. His mind wanted to race to other places: to all the fears about the future or to all the worst moments of the past. The memories of being Axel – they didn’t hurt that much. Memories without feeling to go along with them were strangely muted, but looking back now that he could feel made them horrifying all the same. It might not have been him who’d done those things, not wholly, but even if Axel didn’t have his Heart, it was still him – he remember everything he’d done and now that he could care again he hated himself for what he’d been then and what he’d done.

            He remember Roxas too. Roxas collapsed on the ground. Something about this castle made it so he couldn’t function. Was it some connection to Ventus? Did they really share a face or was just some fluke of appearance. Roxas was Sora but looked like Ventus because Sora’s heart was connected to his?

            Lea didn’t really know what Roxas was or had been. All he knew was Roxas was gone now and that Roxas wasn’t Sora. Not in the same way he wasn’t Axel. Because he sort of was Axel or at least Axel was him, his personality, all his memories of his life before that had been there and waking up as Lea the only difference was being able to feel. A Heart made a big difference. Him without caring wasn’t really him, just a vicious selfish shadow. But Roxas…he wasn’t Sora without caring, he was…well an entirely different person. Different personality, more contemplative and melancholy and so caring too. Roxas had always talked like he’d had feelings. Axel didn’t understand it then, and the answers weren’t clear now either.

            All Lea knew for sure was that Roxas didn’t get to wake up as his human self. They’d said they’d meet again in the next life and Axel had laughed because he never thought he’d have a next life. How ironic now, he was the one who got another shot, another chance at human life. He was Lea…and what was Roxas? Another person forever trapped inside Sora or a part of him?

            “This way,” called Aqua. The trio turned to follow her through secret passageways they’d have never noticed on their own, effortlessly navigating maze like corridors and rooms until at last they came to a throne room. In the center were three enormous thrones and in the center throne a boy lay sleeping. A boy who looked just like Roxas.

            Lea gasped at the sight and his heart ached.

            “He…he looks like Roxas,” said Sora, stating the obvious.

            “Who’s Roxas?” asked Aqua.

            “Well…it’s a long story,” said Sora. “But maybe one we should tell later. He’s been sleeping a long time. I think we should wake him up.” Sora summoned his keyblade.

            Ventus was sleeping like Kairi had been- to wake her up he’d had to unlock his Heart to free hers. They’d discussed it with Yen Sid and concluded that waking Ventus would be the same, as dangerous a course as that would be…

            “Be careful,” said Riku. “Don’t you dare lose your Heart again.”

            Sora nodded, he’d be as careful as he could and there was no Darkness here waiting to swallow his Heart. He’d only free what wasn’t his.

            Sora brought the point of the keyblade to his chest. A flash of light erupted where it met his skin, so bright Lea had to turn away to avoid being blinded. Then it died down and instead there was a only a single glowing spear hovering in the air: a freed Heart.

            As they watch the light changed, taking shape, a spectral not quite mirror image of the sleeping boy.

            “Roxas!” Lea called out.

            The apparition turned, and all he could do was stare in awe at the semi-transparent figure. Lea moved towards him, reaching out to embrace him but his hands touched only air.

            “Roxas?” asked Lea, tears running freely down his cheeks. “I thought I’d never see you again.  I’m so sorry, for everything.” He hadn’t been able to love when he was Axel. You needed a Heart for that. He hadn’t cared for Roxas at all, and it had been easy to betray him, to hunt him down, it couldn’t really hurt, no love, no concern, and no remorse.

            Except Roxas had been special. Roxas had made him feel like he had a Heart, bright sharp moments on his dull memories from his time as a Nobody. He’d felt something thanks to him, as if Roxas’s Heart had kindled a time flame inside him – a little incomplete peace of Lea’s Heart desperate to regrow. Still, it wasn’t enough to really love him just enough to make Axel need him and do all sorts of awful things just to see him again.

            Lea saw him now, and with a Heart he felt so many things. Regret what he’d done back then, that he couldn’t have been the real friend Roxas had deserved, and so much guilt. Other feelings too, happiness at seeing him and love, real love, so much love that his Heart felt like it might burst.

            Roxas looked between Lea, Sora, and the sleeping Ventus before looking back at Lea. “I’m glad we got to meet again,” he said, smiling as he looked into Lea’s eyes. “I wish we had longer but I think I have to go again.” He turned to face Sora. “Sora, you were right. I’m not you…but I’m not my own person either.” He looked at the boy, stepping closer to the throne. “He looks just like me and he’s sleeping now just like Sora was – I think I understand now. I was made from Sora but my Heart – the thing that makes me _me_ –that’s from him and I have to give it back now.”

            “Roxas,” said Lea, “I don’t want to say goodbye again. It hurts too much now.” It had hurt before, in that dream place in between life and death before he’d woken to find himself alive. “It’s not fair! It’s not _fair_!” He was screaming and the other’s eyes had turned on him filled with apprehension.

            Roxas said nothing, he was all ready fading, being drawn to that body. Then the ghost sank into Ventus’s skin and vanished.

            Lea let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and blinked away his tears. As if a string had been broken Sora collapsed onto his knees, panting and put a hand to his chest. Riku knelt beside him, a hand on Sora’s shoulder to steady him.        “I’m ok,” said Sora, “it just feels…different.”

            “Ven?” called Aqua, moving to the boy’s side. “Please wake up now.” The boy lay still and didn’t move. She shook her head. “Why isn’t he waking up?” There was no answer. None of them knew. Aqua stood and turned away and began to pace in frustration.

            “Maybe we should take him back to Yen Sid?” suggested Lea. He wiped at his eyes, and moved to pick up Ventus. Even if he wasn’t awake they should at least get him out of here. Lea was more than ready to leave this place. He wanted to be alone. He hadn’t been ready to lose Roxas again, and looking at Ventus sleeping there, looking so much like Roxas when he wasn’t him- it was almost too much to take.

            “Yen Sid…” repeated Aqua, “He told me a long time ago that love would lead Ven back. I remember on my journey I met two Princesses who were sleeping as if they’d never wake, love brought them back with a kiss.”

            “True love’s kiss?” asked Lea. Well love was a powerful thing, Lea knew that well enough. Roxas had loved him, loved Axel, and the power of their friendship was so strong that Roxas’s love had made Axel’s feelings real in the end.

            When Axel gave his life to save Sora, it was for Roxas too. By being his friend Roxas shared his Heart with Axel and thanks to that Axel had found in that moment when he and Sora were trapped and facing certain death that he _cared._ He cared when it should have been _impossible_ to care. Cared enough to put someone else first, to all of his being into an attack when he shouldn’t even had a real being to give. Roxas’s love had saved him from the nothingness that had held him, from being empty and selfish and ruthless.

            “His Heart,” said Lea, “it’s Roxas’s Heart isn’t it? Then maybe I can wake him.” Lea moved forward and knelt down to the sleeping boy and pressed his lips to Ventus’s in a chaste kiss.

            Lea pulled away and saw Ventus’s eyes flutter open, the same blue as Roxas’s eyes.

            “A-axel?” he asked voice groggy and confused.

            “What?” asked Lea. “Roxas?”

            “Ven?” asked Aqua coming forward. “You’re awake.”

            “Aqua!” he shouted, sitting up to hug her. She smiled, tears in her eyes as he ran a hand through his hair.

            He pulled away and looked at Lea again. “I…I remember everything,” he said, “My life before the Organization. I’m Ventus, call me Ven.”

            “I’m Lea,” he responded, “I think we met before, a long time ago.”

            Ventus blinked and then nodded. “Yeah, I remember you,” he said, laughing, “We were friends before we became friends, huh? Wait…how long ago?”

            “Thirteen years,” said Lea.

            “Thirteen years?” asked Ventus wide eyed. He pushed off the chair and stood up. “I don’t even think I’m any taller.”

            “Well your Heart wasn’t in your body,” said Lea, “you can’t age without a Heart. That’s why I’m only turning eighteen this year.”

            “What?” said Riku. “You mean we’re about the same age?”

            “Well sort of yeah,” said Lea, rubbing the back of his head. “I was about your age when I became a Nobody and after that I didn’t get older. Your body is sort of frozen if you don’t have a Heart.”

            “But…but you’re so… _tall_ ,” said Riku.

            “It’s ok Riku,” Sora teased, “don’t feel just because you’re the short one for a change.”

            “Glad to see you’re feeling better,” said Riku.

            Ven was looking up at Lea. “You weren’t that much taller than me when we first met,” he said, “or older than me. Now I’m gonna be the youngest again.”

            “I think you grew a little?” suggested Aqua.

            “Yeah,” said Sora, “we’re still the same height and I’m way taller than I was a couple years ago.”

            “I wouldn’t say _way_ taller,” Riku teased.

            “Maybe my Heart waking up as Roxas then going back to you linked us physically so I started growing with you. So am I seventeen then or still fifteen but then really _twenty eight_? What no way- I just- so much time…” He held his head in his hands for a long moment then looked up at Aqua. “Aqua, what happened? Where’s Terra and Master Eraqus. Where were you all this time?”

            “I’m so sorry Ven,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t even know it had been that long. I got lost in another world and I couldn’t find the way out until now. Time moved differently there and when I got back so many years had passed and the worlds were all changed. I’m sorry I failed you.”

            Ventus looked down, blinking away tears and took a deep breath. He looked up at Aqua and met her gaze. “You didn’t fail me,” he said, “I’m all right now. I’m…I think…I’m who I used to be before…before Master Xehanort did whatever it is he did to me to make Vanitas. I remember that now too. So many memories. Like I’ve all these different lives and they all seem real but none of them are quite connected…but I’m awake again and I get to live my life and-” He turned to face Lea again. “Axel! I mean Lea – we really did to get to meet again.”

            Lea smiled then, broader then he’d ever smiled. “Yeah, buddy,” he said, “we did! We have our lives back and our friends who are still missing. We’ll get them back too! Together, all of us.”

            “That’s right,” said Sora. Throwing arm around Ventus’s shoulder. “All of us.” As one they moved to hug him, Lea, Aqua and Sora, only Riku hanging back watching the reunion.

            “I think there’s someone else who should be here,” said Riku. “When I went into Sora’s Heart I saw three people. Roxas and Ventus and a girl.”

            “A girl?” asked Sora.

            “She looked kind of like Kairi,” said Riku.

            “I know her,” said Ventus. “I can’t remember, but I feel…”

            “Well that’s one person we’re going to get back then,” said Lea. “I have you back, so that means anything’s possible, right?”

            “Yeah,” said Ventus. “Love will lead us back together. Our friends Hearts are part of us and we’re a part of their Heart too and as long as we love each other then we’ll never lose each other. Not forever anyway.” Ventus slipped his hand into Lea’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

            Hope swelled within Lea’s Heart then, unthreatened by lurking concerns and haunting memories. It wasn’t a struggle to stay in the moment anymore. Roxas was here, there were together again and that made this moment the only place he really needed to be.

           


End file.
